shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Justine
''Justine..... You're....... Alive? ''- Sharpshooter Introduction Justine is a 23 year old bounty hunter sailing around the Grand Line. She is Sharpshooter's girlfriend, believed dead for 6 years until she was found on a volcano island by the Devil Spawn Pirates. Appearance Justine has long brown hair held up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are bright greenShe wears a red halter top under a light brown jacket. She wears brown shorts with a grey gun belt and a large pistol on her left hip. She wears a light red sash around her waist and a pair of Dark red boots. She wears a pair of dark brown gloves Personality Sharpshooter described Justine as the kindest person in the world. According to him, she was always looking out for others, wanting to do anything to help. She cared about everyone, especially Sharpshooter. After her home was attacked, she disappeared, and she was drastically changed. Her heart hardened, and she found the worst in a person. She wasn't afraid to kill and did so often. It came to the point where she'd forgotten how to smile and laughter was a distant memory. How this happened to her is anyone's guess. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Justine isn't very adept with a sword. She is, however, very comfortable with a knife. She has a special knife, form fitted to be held by her and the blade is almost always covered in blood. Marksmanship Justine is a crackshot with a pistol. Her timing and accuracy could rival Sharpshooter's. She can adeptly preform any trick shot, including firing over her shoulder or around a corner. She can also take out multiple targets with only one bullet. It is possible that, like Sharpshooter, she carries sea stone bullets, because she was able to hit Senshi in the shoulder. Hand to Hand Combat Justine is trains in Tai Kwon Do, Jiu Jitsu, and several other forms of self defensive arts. It is unknown who trained her, but it is quite obvious she is skilled. She fought Senshi, albeit after the latter was shot, and forced her to yeild. She's sometimes found kicking and punching a large punching bag during her downtime. Physical Strength Justine does not have above adverage strength, but she is rather strong. She may not be able to lift buildings or kick dents into steel, but she can lift a person up and flip them with respective ease. Agility Justine is surprisingly agile. She's flexible as well as strong. It's possible that her Hand to Hand Combat training is what helped to build her agility and flexibility. Along with her boxing practice, she does stretches and what appears to be Tai Chi to "increase chakra flow" as she says. Relationships Crew Justine's "crew" consists of several blood thirsty assasins and bounty hunters who only care about their next score. Justine doesn't trust them, and she's 100% positive the feeling it mutual. After the volcano erupts, it is unknown if they escape, but Justine does not seem to care, seeing them as the murderers and monsters they were/are Family Justine's family was killed during the Gunsmoke Island Massacre. In a sense, Sharpshooter and Vearth are her family now, as they are the only ones who care about her, Sharpshooter the most obviously. Allies/ Friends Justine has more trust issues than almost every distrustful person combined. Because of this, she doesn't call anybody her friend. In fact, she believes that the concepts of friendship and trust are not only false, but large and elaborate lies made up by "an idiotic fool who refused to open his eyes and take a good look around" Enemies Everyone is Justine's enemies, at least in her eyes. History Justine was born a year before Sharpshooter. The two were raised together and became the fastest of friends. She was one of the only people who didn't turn away from him when he ate his Devil Fruit. The two trained together, teaching each other fighting skills and target shooting. When they became old enough, they started dating. When Justine was 17, Gunsmoke Island was ransacked. She tried to help in the effort to defend the island, but she was knocked unconsious, awakening on a pirate ship. She was a prisoner on that ship for three years. It is unknown what truely occured on that ship, only that it permamnently scarred her, changing her cheerful and happy-go-lucky personality into a hardened killer with rage in her heart. When she finally escaped from her captivity, Justine vowed to eradicate all pirates, so nobody else would ever have to feel what she felt. Quotes "Trust me... You have no idea what I'm capable of" "Pirates are nothing more than the scum of society, and I'm the clean-up crew." Trivia Justine's name is one of the many possible names I came up with while creating her. Related Articles Sharpshooter Crystal Vearth Category:Human Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin